ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantasia the Third
Fantasia the Third is a sequel to Fantasia and Fantasia/2000 ''and the third film in the ''Fantasia ''series. Program The film begins with the sound of an orchestra tuning and Deems Taylor's introduction from ''Fantasia. Panels showing various segments from Fantasia fly in outer space and form the set and stage for an orchestra. Musicians take their seats and tune up and animators draw at their desks before Santino Fontana approaches the conductor's podium and signals the beginning of the first piece. *''Santorini'' (first movement) by Yanni. Abstract patterns and shapes that resemble sky in shades, stars is ultimately conquered by light lines, shapes and cloud formations reflect the sound and rhythms of the music. *''Romeo and Juliet'' by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Selections from the ballet suite underscore scenes depicting the changing of the seasons from summer to autumn to winter. A variety of dances are presented with fairies, flowers and leaves, including "Fantasy Overture" and "Love Theme". Introduced by Albert Brooks and Paul Kandel. *''Violin Concerto in A minor'' by Johann Sebastian Bach. Based on "Winnie-the-Pooh" by A. A. Milne the song is about phantasmagoria elephants (heffalumps) and weasels (woozles) becoming a threat to Pooh and his food source (honey). The song serves as a soundtrack to the iconic, psychedelic "Pooh Nightmare" sequence where Pooh subconsciously deals with the theft of his all-too-precious honey. The sequence is generally considered by audiences to be quite eerie for a children's film. Elements from this song are played when Pooh can hear growling and banging noises from outside his house, which turn out to be Tigger. Introduced by Matthew Broderick. *''Strauss Suite'' by Johann Strauss. Based on the fairy tale "The Steadfast Tin Soldier" by Hans Christian Andersen, a broken toy soldier with one leg falls in love with a toy ballerina and protects her from an evil jack-in-the-box Unlike the original story, this version has a happy ending, including "Tales from the Vienna Woods", "Die Fledermaus" and "The Blue Danube". Introduced by Lea Michele with animator Ruben A. Aquino. *''Flight of the Bumblebee'' by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov. This segment presents a surrealistic battle for a solitary bumble bee as he tries to ward off a visual and musical frenzy. The segment's host introduces the story with this question: "What would happen if you gave a Piano to a flock of Bumblebee?". Introduced by Jason Bateman with animator Duncan Marjoribanks. *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' by Paul Dukas. Based on the poem "Der Zauberlehrling" by Goethe, the segment is the only one featured in Fantasia and Fantasia 2000. It tells the story of Mickey Mouse, an apprentice of sorcerer Yen Sid who attempts some of his master's magic tricks before knowing how to control them. Introduced by Arnold Schwarzenegger. *''Voices of Spring'' by Johann Strauss. When a silly, dim-witted Goofy Fairy causes his boss to be captured by a young boy with mad scientist ambitions, he must overcome his goofy shortcomings and come to the rescue before his boss becomes a science project. Introduced by Santino Fontana featuring Mickey Mouse and Goofy. *''Wagner Suite'' by Richard Wagner. Based on "The Little Mermaid" by Hans Christian Andersen, A sixteen-year-old mermaid princess named Ariel is dissatisfied with underwater life and curious about human life on land. After Ursula convince Ariel to visit Ursula the sea witch. Ursula makes a deal with Ariel to transform her into a human for Ariel's voice, which Ursula puts in a nautilus shell. Ariel agrees and is then given human legs and taken to the Kidnap by Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam, Scuttle disrupts the sea witch with the help of various animals. In the chaos, the nautilus shell around Ursula's neck is broken, restoring Ariel's voice and breaking Ursula's enchantment over Eric. Ursula uses the trident to grow into monstrous proportions. Ariel and Eric reunite on the surface just before Ursula grows past and towers over the two. She then gains full control of the entire ocean, creating a storm and bringing sunken ships to the surface. Just as Ursula attempts to kill Ariel, Eric steers a wrecked ship towards Ursula, impaling her with the ship's splintered bowsprit. With Ursula destroyed, Triton and the other polyps in Ursula's garden revert into their original forms. Realizing that Ariel truly loves Eric, Triton willingly changes her from a mermaid into a human and blesses her marriage to Eric. including "Der Fliegende Holländer", "Der Ring des Nibelungen" and "Tannhäuser". Introduced by Marie Osmond. Credits Note: All segments performed by the Toronto Symphony Orchestra with conductor Santino Fontana, except where noted. Live-action scenes *'Director:' Robert Zemeckis *'Art director:' Pixote Hunt *'Story:' Kirk Hanson *'Screenplay:' Don Hahn, Irene Mecchi and David Reynolds *'Head of animation:' Glen Keane *Santino Fontana *Toronto Symphony Orchestra Santorini *'Musical score:' Santorini by Yanni. *'Segment introduction:' Deems Taylor (archived footage) *'Director:' Pixote Hunt *'Violinist:' Itzhak Perlman *'Design:' Pixote Hunt *Pixote Hunt – design, director *Kevin Yasuda – story Romeo and Juliet *'Musical score:' Romeo and Juliet by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky *'Segment introduction:' Albert Brooks and Paul Kandel *'Director:' Steve Trenbirth *'Story:' James Fujii *'Art direction:' William Perkins and Dean Gordon Violin Concerto in A minor *'Musical score:' Violin Concerto in A minor by Johann Sebastian Bach *'Segment introduction:' Matthew Broderick *'Director:' Rob Minkoff *'Writer:' Eric Goldberg *'Art direction:' Susan McKinsey Goldberg *'Supervising animators:' Mark Henn (Winnie the Pooh) *Based on the story "Winnie-the-Pooh" by A. A. Milne Strauss Suite *'Musical score:' Strauss Suite by Johann Strauss *'Segment introduction:' Lea Michele and Ruben A. Aquino *'Director:' Steve Trenbirth *'Story development:' James Capobianco and Ron Meurin *'Art direction:' Michael Peraza Jr. *'Supervising animators:' Kathy Zielinski (Jack in the Box), Mark Henn (Tin Soldier) and Ruben A. Aquino (Ballerina) *Based on the story "The Steadfast Tin Soldier" by Hans Christian Andersen Flight of the Bumblebee *'Musical score:' Flight of the Bumblebee by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov *'Segment introduction:' Jason Bateman and Duncan Marjoribanks *'Director:' Rob Minkoff *'Writer:' Eric Goldberg *'Supervising animators:' Duncan Marjoribanks (Bumble Bee) *'Art direction:' Susan McKinsey Goldberg The Sorcerer's Apprentice *'Musical score:' The Sorcerer's Apprentice by Paul Dukas **Performed by an orchestra of Los Angeles musicians, conducted by Leopold Stokowski *'Segment introduction:' Arnold Schwarzenegger *'Director:' George Scribner *'Story development:' Kevin Deters, Brian Lee Kesinger and Raymond S. Persi *'Art direction:' Tom Codrick, Charles Phillipi and Zack Schwartz *'Background painting:' Claude Coats, Stan Spohn, Albert Dempster and Eric Hansen *'Senior supervising animator:' Glen Keane (Mickey Mouse and Yen Sid) *'Supervising animator:' Andreas Deja (Mickey Mouse) Voices of Spring *'Musical score:' Voices of Spring by Johann Strauss *'Segment introduction:' Santino Fontana, Mickey Mouse (voiced by Bret Iwan), Leopold Stokowski (archive footage) and Goofy (voiced by Bill Farmer) *'Director:' Tony Bancroft *'Art direction:' Daniel Cooper *'Story development:' Robert Gibbs, Terry Naughton, Todd Kurosawa, Pat Ventura, Don Dougherty and Stevie Wermers *'Supervising animator:' Andreas Deja (for Mickey Mouse) Wagner Suite *'Musical score:' Wagner Suite by Richard Wagner *'Segment introduction:' Marie Osmond *'Director:' Ron Clements and John Musker *'Writer:' Ron Clements and John Musker *'Art direction:' Michael Peraza Jr. and Donald Towns *'Supervising animators:' Glen Keane (Ariel), Mark Henn (Prince Eric, Flotsam and Jetsam) and Ruben A. Aquino (Ursula) *Based on the story "The Little Mermaid" by Hans Christian Andersen Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasia Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Goofy series Category:Live Action Category:Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Movies